Cargo storage areas are well known in the art and have developed over the years in an attempt to satisfy two competing requirements. The first requirement is to maximize the storage space within the vehicle while the second requirement is to provide the interior of the automobile with an attractive appearance.
In response to these competing requirements, cargo bin lids that are movable between a closed position, wherein the cargo bin is covered, and an open position, wherein the cargo bin is accessible, have been developed.
Unfortunately, in the past such lids have proven to be difficult to assemble within the limited space available in the vehicle. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved cargo bin lid that is easy to manufacture and assemble. There also exists a need in the art for an improved hinge for a cargo bid lid that facilitates assembly of the cargo bin lid to a cargo bin liner.
The present invention is directed toward a cargo bin lid that is easy to manufacture and assemble. The present invention is more specifically directed toward an improved hinge for a cargo bid lid that facilitates assembly of the cargo bin lid to a cargo bin liner.
In accordance with the present invention, a cargo bin lid hinge includes a body member and first and second hinge arms extending from the body member. The body member is secured to a cargo bin lid. The first hinge arm extends from the body member and is generally aligned with the body member. The second hinge arm also extends from the body member but is curved and extends away from a plane of the body member. The first and second hinge arms cooperate to define an elongated hinge pin receiving receptacle.
In further accordance with the present invention, a cargo bin assembly includes a cargo bin liner and a cargo bin lid. The cargo bin liner includes a raised platform that defines a pair of spaced apart openings. A hinge pin traverses each of the openings and includes a flat surface that is at an angle to the raised platform. The cargo bin lid includes an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface having a pair of spaced apart hinge receiving recesses formed therein.
In accordance with an inventive method for assembly of a cargo bin lid to a cargo bin liner, the cargo bin lid is positioned such that the hinges are adjacent the hinge pins and the cargo bin lid is at an angle to the raised panel, the angle being essentially equal to the angle that the hinge pin flat surface makes with the raised platform. The hinge is moved against the hinge pin such that the first hinge arms are against the leading edge and the second hinge arms are on a radially opposite side of the hinge pins. The cargo bin lid is pushed toward the hinge pins and thereby spreads the first and second hinge arms away from each other to insert the hinge pin therebetween.